The Third's Last Wish
by TheKillerDunja123
Summary: The night was amazingly calm, and citizens of Konoha were sleeping peacefuly in their warm beds,not even dreaming of this special night would change the lives of all of them, and that will be that very night destined for making a new hero. Who will protect them and accept to be declared as traitor. BEING RE-Written
1. A singed copy of Icha Icha

The Third Last Wish

A/N Hey!It's me, thanks to sakura2511 and koolkittykat40 for following my story :).  
Now let's star-

Sakura:DUNJA-CHAN!You forgetful child,say the disclaimer!

Dunja:But,Sa-Sakura-chan i don't want!Everyone knows i own Naruto!

Sakura:*sigh* Because Dunja-chan is daydreaming,i'll say the disclaimer.

Dunja-chan does not own Kishimoto-sensei does.

Dunja:THANK YOU Sakura-chan :),let's eat ramen now!My treat.

Sakura:Just continue story...

Dunja:-munch- let's see what has hapened in -munch- first chapter first.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Well,we cleaned our library and we've found an interesting scroll,written by Third Hokage says that Uchiha Sasuke never betrayed The Leaf,and that he was and still is on a S ranked mission."_

_"I knew that Sasuke-kun would never betray us,i just knew"-Sakura said with happy tears._

_"Sasuke, I need you,i've got an special mission for you can complete it._  
_It's about the Uchiha massacre,you need to know the truth we 'll talk when you come._

_Sarutobi,the Third Hokage of Konohagakure."  
-end of flashback-_

* * *

The night was amazingly calm, and citizens of Konoha were sleeping peacefuly in their warm beds,not even dreaming of this special night would change the lives of all of them, and that will be that very night destined for making a new hero.  
Who will protect them and be declared as traitor.

"Look,Sasuke your brother is innocent and-"-Hokage began

"What?!Don't fuck with me Hokage-sama!I saw it myself,he killed them all!"-Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't interupt me,he was ordered by Konoha,Uchiha's wanted to start a Civilian War,and we couldn't allow it, it was Danzo's idea."

"Your brother sacrificed his life for peace,and right now i'm asking you to do the same."-Hokage finished.

"Wait,why would Uchihas want to start a war?"-Asked Sasuke confused.

"Well,One special Uchiha,Madara Uchiha to be more specific was suspect for organizing Kyuubi's attack after that Uchihas weren't so respected,and ANBU's watched them,they were sick of it,and wanted to "teach Leaf a lesson"."-Hokage said sadly

But Sasuke wasn't could only see black dots and his curse mark activated and started to shake.

"My w-whole life was a lie,a FUCKING LIE!ARGH!"-Sasuke shouted angryly.

"SASUKE CALM DOWN!Paralyze No Jutsu!"-Hokage said and slammed a hand on Sasuke's back

"ARGH!"-was only response he got.

"C'mon Sasuke,let me sit you down."

"Ho-Hokage-sama,I'm sorry.I shouldn't do that."

"It's ok,it wasn't your fault,let me introduce you with the mission."

It's a solo mission,and it's S-rank you'll be undercover for us in Oto,and your mission will be to hunt Madara and other's after third exam's you'll leave for Oto.I wont send anyone to hunt you."-Hokage said handing him a scroll.

"What is this scroll for?It looks like summoning jutsu."-The stoic Uchiha asked.

"Ah,sharp as always ,it's summoning jutsu any information you get, write there,and then summon a man it will tell informations to Konoha shinobis."

"So,basicly my mission is to become a missing nin and kill Madara Uchiha,Danzo,Orochimaru and as many Akatsuki i can,am i right?

"Hai,and nobody can know about this,understood?"-Hokage said serious.

"Hai,your wish is my command Hokage-sama,now if you excuse me."-He said leaving Hokage's office.

"Thank you Sasuke,you truly are a respectful Konoha Shinobi."-Hokage said softly as he left.  
-end of flash back-

* * *

"So,Sasuke isn't a traitor after all?He was more of a Konoha shinobi than us."-Kakashi said looking at the ground.  
He suspected his own student and right now he was really proud that he was his sensei.

Tsunade just noded at him.

"I know now the reason he didn't kill me when he had a chanse.I was his friend all along"-Naruto thought sadly.

"Heh,I knew that kid wasn't that stupid."-Anko said ,she doesn't know why,but she felt happy because Sasuke was good.

"If he isn't a traitor,then why did he almost killed me?"-Yamato asked,he could still feel his damn sword piercing his chest and numbness,he mentally shuddered,he still has nightmares.

"He had to be persuasive.I'm sure that,if we find him now,he'll help all,I think he deserves a singed copy of "Icha Icha" "-Jiraya said smirking.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"JIRAYA!This is serious,baka"-Tsunade shouted annoyed while smacking him.

"If all the information we've got were from him,then why my bugs weren't sucking chakra from his summonings?"  
Shino asked confused.

"It's Third's justu.I think he predicted that"-Tsunade answered

"We have a new mission for all of you,find Sasuke and help him."

* * *

**ALL RIGHT!This chapter is done too,so please please please REVIEW!**


	2. Sakura's fingerless glove

The Third's Last Wish  
A/N Hey peps!How's going?What do y' think about my story?Love it,hate it? Xd

Sasuke:It's bad,i feel really weak!

Sakura:Ah,Sasu-kun,i think you're just too strong!You're the most powerful shinobi!

Naruto:WAIT!I am the strongest!

Sasuke:Hn,whatever helps you sleep at night!

Naruto:TEME!

Dunja:HEY!I'm trying to write here!Be quet!

Naruto:Dunja-chan,Sasuke Teme says he's better than me!

Dunja:Shut up!You're equals!Now,Sasuke-nii say the disclaimer,please with sharingan with three tomoe in it!

Sasuke:Fine,Dunja-chan does not own this Dobe here,Cherry Blossom or me.

Dunja:THANK YOU!Now,in past chapter you could see:

* * *

_It's a solo mission,and it's S-rank 'll be undercover for us in Oto,and your mission will_

_be to hunt Madara and other after the exam's you'll leave for Oto.I wont send anyone_

_to hunt you,you're allowed to kill anyone who stands in your way."-Hokage said handing him a scroll._

"So,Sasuke isn't a traitor after all?He was more of a Konoha shinobi than us."-Kakashi said looking at the ground.

_He suspected his own student and right now he was really proud that he was his sensei._

_"We have a new mission for all of Sasuke and help him."_

* * *

The air in the room seemed to become very sticky,and figures that were standing seemed to merge with the walls,they had a very surprised frowns on their pale faces,believe me you would look like that too,if you 've just found out that the person you were hating and sworn to kill was more useful to your own village than you for your whole life.

"Haven't you heard me?I said-"-Hokage was cut off by no one other that the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru himself. He was first of Konoha 11 to become a chunnin,but he couldn't care less.

"Yes we did Hokage,why all of us?I think four would be more than enough and besides we can't do that to Konoha.I disagree with this mission"

"Yes,Konoha needs the power of our youth more that ever now"-Bushy Brows-senior said in a good guy pose.

"That's right Guy-sensei!You are so cool"-Bush-

Sakura:DUNJA-CHAN!DO NOT call Lee-san bushy brows!

Bush-I mean Lee said in while crying anime style.

"I think it's a stupid thing to do Uchiha could fake it and leave it in the library."-said Hjuuga Neji,a jounin level shinobi,acting calm as always.  
after he said that,there was a puff of smoke on the other side of a wall,when smoke cleared,they could see Sakura with her finger-less glove,Holding Neji by a collar.

"LISEN Hyuuga,stop being so fucking annoying!You heard it Sasuke-kun never betrayed us,and unlike you he was actually usefull for Konoha !I'm sure you wouldn't sacrifice your life and be a missing-nin for Konoha!You only care about your-fucking-self!"-A young Cherry Blossom shouted very angrily at startled Hyuuga.

Everyone stared at the scene before them,the good and peace loving girl just attacked and scolded a Hyuuga!And Hyuuga Neji to be worse,even his former sensei couldn't do that and it was clear that Sakura was still madly in love with the Uchiha survivor.

"Well,i unlike you am not in love with an arrogant,selfish and powerhungry Uchiha bastard,i wish that clan would disapea-" _SLAP_ was echoing in the quet room.

Everyone gasped.

"How dare you to call him a selfish,powerhungry bastard!That "Arrogant,selfish and powerhungry Uchiha bastard" was saving your unworthy ass all this years!You think you're above us because you have a Buyakugan,well you're soo damn wrong!You were blind all this years of Ten-Ten being in love with you,Lee trying to be better friends with you and Guy-sensei trying to teach you of real life worthies and if anyone is arrogant,selfish and powerhungry,then it's YOU!"-Sakura roared sounding like she was going to explode.

"SILENCE!THAT'S ENOUGH!Hyuuga apologize Sakura,please let him go."-Tsunade said with a vein popped on her forehead.

Everyone alomost everyone.

"Fine."-Sakura said,letting go of the shocked Hyuuga.

Once again,room fell sillent and for a few minutes you could only hear birds chiping and careless villagers shouting and playing games.

_"What a drag,Uchiha was good after all.I really need to sleep this day over."-_Nara thought rubbing his temples.

_"OH,Sakura-san is sooo cool she kicked Neji's ass."_-A Bushy Brows junior thought smirking, and showing his sparkling white teeth.

"_Sasuke-san,it seems that we were wrong all this time,i'm very proud of you."_-The white-eyed Hyuuga heiress thought looking at the happy villagers smilling happily.

"_Heh,teme is soo cool,i must kick his ass when we find him,he could've tell me!I wouldn't say anything to maybe i would tell Kakashi and Sakura-chan,and just maybe old man at Ichiraku's ,fine i would tell everyone."_-Kjuubi host deemed

"_We must find him before Danzou kills him.I don't suspect in his ablity's,but Danzou is still a Kage level."-Ts_undade though with a very visible frown on her beautifull face.

"Hey,say something dammit!C'mon anyone?This is so stupid,dottebayo!"-Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Uzumaki,someone here was trying to think a plan ,geez what's with that dottebayo think anyways?"-The dog user Izunuka Kiba said looking at said Uzumaki with an annoyed look on his face.

"He's right Naruto"-Jiraya sighed.

"I suggest we move in a two four-man squads,i think it's enough for now."-Shino Aburame said lightly,like he just said something about the weather,not something of life importance.

"Jiraya and I wil be in squads,first squad Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi and I."-Tsunade said while drumming her fingers.

"But,Hokage cannot leave Konoha!It would be very unrespectful and insulting to the villagers!"-Neji said gesturing to Konoha kids outside the Hokage Tower.

"I don't give a shit about it.I'll go and that's my final word."-Tsunade said shifting in her chair and rubbing her temples tiredly.

"In second team will be Shikamaru,Hinata,Sai and me"-Jiraya said seriously.

"That's it,you can go."-Tsunade says and shakes her head.

They all dissapered in a puff of smoke.

"I shouldn't really allow them to do that,it's very gross when you think about it."-Coughed Tsunade.

* * *

_Meanwhille in an Uchiha hideout.  
_The room was old and dusty,air was fresh since windows were open it was far from smell of blood The older Uchiha hated so was quet and you colud see millions and millions of stars which were far away from us,and were holding secrets we'll never know.

"Sasuke,what brings you here,foolish little brother?Came here to kill me, right?"-Itachi said boredly,looking at sillulete that was his younger brother,he really grow strong,he could feel it.

"Well,it's not that i don't have a reason after all you lied to me my whole life,brother."-Our hero,Sasuke answered in a deep manly voice that has said too much lies,too damn much.

"WHAT?"-Itachi was shocked to hear that kind of answer little brother coundn't know,thats for sure.

"I mean,what are you talking about foolish?"-Itachi said remaining his compositure.

"You know very well what i am talking about,the truth about Uchiha Massacre."

"I don't know what are you talking about"-Thought he knew,Itachi wanted to see how much did his brother know.

"Don't fuck with me Nii-san.I know truth Sarutobi told me."-Sasuke sighed.

"Why did he told you?It was supposed to be a secret,that no one can know,especlty not you."-Itachi said stitting up.

"I'm on a mission right now i were asinged for it 3 years ago my mission is to kill Madara Uchiha,Danzou Shimura and Orochimaru,thought i already killed the latter."-Younger said smirking.

"Hn,I already heard about that,congrats on it little borther."Itachi said smilling at him and hugging him,Sasuke returned the hug.

"Thank you,thank you."-Sasuke said smilling too.  
"Well it looks like we're a team now,huh little brother?"-Itachi said flicking Sasuke's forehead with his fingers.

* * *

TA-DA One chappie is over now.I hope you liked it :)

Itachi:R&R peps!I think Dunja-chan deserved it,she made me and Sasuke hug and work out!

Sasuke:Yeah,nii-san is right!Please R&R,it means a lot to her ;)


	3. Ramen Feelings and Tsukuyomi Fight

The Third's Last Wish

Hello fellaz!Here i am again!Soo i have to thank for 10 responses in total i decided that i need more descriptons and a Beta,so if anyone can be my beta,i'll be thank him to the end of a world xd.

Itachi:So,you saw my nice side in the last chapter and Dunja-chan decided to ask you with which character i should be with,so R&R :)

Sasuke:Well,it's still a SakuSasu story,and probably NaruHina.

Naruto:But,i want some scenes at Ichiraku's ,dottebayo!

Dunja:Thanks for idea Dottebayo-maniac!

Sakura:Will you all just shut up?Or i need to kick your asses like i did to Neji?

Everyone sweat dropped

Dunja;N-no,there won't be need for that.

Itachi:Dunja-san does not own me,foolish little brother,Uzumaki-san of Sakura-san  
_

"_Well it looks like we're a team now,huh little brother?"-Itachi said flicking Sasuke's forehead with his fingers._

"_I suggest we move in a two four-man squads,i think it's enough for now." _

_"I and I will be in squad Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi and I. _

_That "Arrogant,selfish and powerhungry Uchiha bastard" was saving your unworthy ass all this years!  
__  
_In Konoha..._

It was still very early,villagers of Konoha were still sleeping in arms of their loved ones just several shops were open theit owner's rubbed their still tired eyes.

Dawn in Konoha was always like this, peaceful and quet,birds chipped and sun was getting higher and higher,like it was shifting to get a better view of the boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit and who was wearing Konoha forehead protector on his head,raising his blonde spikes.

No that wasn't Yodaime Hokage,it was no one other than Uzumaki Naruto,the boy who decided to follow his ninja path,whatever it takes and who had sworn to help his bestfriend,man which was like a brother to him,get back at the right side,and if you ask him why did he care that much,the only answer you would get is a chuckle,a sad mentioned boy was sitting in the Ichiraku's ramen stand ,still eating his first bowl of his delicious miso ramen

_He look's like he was sucked out of color,his face had never been this pale. _"Naruto,what's wrong with you,boy?"- Old man asked looking at him with a worried glance he had always loved this boy,and he never lisened to bad rummors about him.

Naruto just looked at his bowl,and then he smiled tiredly.

"Old man,tell you ever been blind of a really obvious things?Because i did,and now i feel like a fool." He never looked beneath the surface,if he did he would see the real reasons for Sasuke's holding back,blank stare in onyx eyes was just a mask for a hidden worry.

"Well,i i've been your age,some shy girl was always looking at me form distance for years.I didn't really know her,but in her eyes i saw much i asked her to be friends with me,as years go by i didn't see the love in that beautiful red eyes when i finaly saw it,we became lovers,and i still love her,even now,when we are old and weak."

_"That sounds so much like ...Hinata-chan she's grown so much."_-Naruto thought.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" _That voice,he could always recogonize it,it was Hinata._After hearing her voice,on his face was back some color,and a frown transformed into a grin.

"Hinata-chan!How are you?"-He asked,hugging her,she was red like a tomato and in her white eyes he could see millions of feelings,such as admiration,suprise and happines.

"I'm G-good N-naruto –kun.I was getting ready for the mission,and i wanted to say hi to you!My team leaves first."-she said with a shy smile,she was truly proud that she was assigned for this mission,she could prove her self to Naruto-kun!

"Oh,good luck then,i was thinking,do you have some time for ramen breakfast with me?"-Naruto said with a puppy dog eyes,he was really proud of her,she proved to him that she was powerful.

_Geez,how she could possibly say no to that boy?And puppy eyes trick,that was too much. _"Y-Yes of course Naruto-kun!I'll be glad."

"Great!Old man give u-"He did not finish his sentence,there already were two bowls before them,old man know him too well!

Another look into that eyes made him forget,even for a second his guilt.  
_

_She was sitting on that bench he left her years ago,it was night and pich black owls were singing the beautiful melody,stars were bright and sky was amazing,lights from the houses were like a flowers in the night even then she could clearly see a thin figure coming in her way._

"_Sasuke-kun,i'm so happy you came with us!I need to tell you something-"She was cut off from Uchiha himself. _

_"I'm glad too,and Sakura i love you too."_ _And with that said he kissed her and scoped her in his arms,she couldn't feel more happy,her heart felt like it willl explode. _

_"Oh Sasuke-kun"_

"Kekeke,Hello Sakura-san"She heard Orochimaru's voice,but no that cannot be possible!Sasuke-kun killed him!

_"Oh as you can see i'm not dead i have a gift for you,I'm sure you want to see the real Sasuke-kun,well i show you."Seconds after that, she heard a shriek of pain coming form her left,it was Sasuke-kun,on his knees and holding his seal,it was glowing red. _

_"Argh Sa-aaah Sakura run,before i become a monster!ARGH"-Sasuke-kun said weakly. _

_"No way Sasuke-kun!I'm a medic,i'll heal it!"She said while putting her hands on his neck and pushing her chakra thought his chakra tunnels. _

_"Kekekeke,Sakura-san,thank you for fastering the progress,he will die, bye."Orochimaru disappeared_

Sasuke –kun was now screaming in pain with the blood coming out his nose and mouth.

_"Sakura i'll die now,so forgive me for that."-and with that,his heart stopped.I sobbed on his chest and started screaming. _

_"SASUKE-KUN-_and with that she woke up,sweaty and all wet from tears, she looked at the official photo of team 7 and hugged it tightly.

"Sasuke-kun,i'll never let that happen,never.I love you with my whole heart.I swear,next time i see you i'll tell you that."-Sakura said sobbing and looking at his twelve-year old self,that handsome face and strong body.

It was barely 5:10 in the team is leaving for 2 hours,and she need to get ready,she won't go unprepared.

After she put her backpack on,she walked to the Ichiraku's only to see Naruto and Hinata holding hands and smilling to each other,she had smiled herself,if you think about it,they were a pretty cute couple,deciding not to interrupt them,she started walking to the HokageTower.

_And at the Hokage tower  
_Tower was a well organized place,everything had it rightfull place, and shinobis were already working and organizing new missions,they worked quetly and a less than an hour they needed to esort Hokage from the village without anyone noticing.

"Shizune!I told you to pack that medicine,not black rose!Do i have to do everything?"-Tsunade said annoyed with her assistant it was one of the rare times she would leave from this boring village.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama."

"It's fine,just hurry up."-She said and suddenly felt a familiar chakra signature approaching.

"Sakura,good you came here to help?"

"Yes, Tsunade- sama i did."

After 20 minutes everything was ready.

"Now,let's go to the gates,everyone should be there by now."-Tsunade-sama ordered,and i felt exsited,because i'm going on a mission with Hokage,streets were empty and everything she could hear were their hurried steps.

We finaly arried,Naruto was grinning like idiot and Kakashi-sensei reading his pervy book.

"Hello Sakura-chan!You look exsited,and Hello Tsunade-baa-chan!Your old bones still work I see!OUCH!Sakura-chan don't be so mean!"Naruto said.

"Let's GO don't have time to loose."Tsunade ordered and i watched as Konoha's colours disappeared as we moved.

* * *

_6:30 AM,The Uchiha hideut in the hidden Mist  
_The morning was beautiful,which was a realy rare in the mist,there wasn't a mist of lies,just light of the truth,and it illuminated a big dusty room,which wasn't used for all know the reason.

I has lighten up a huge wooden desk with the Uchiha clan symbols on,there were two chairs,not chairs more like thrones ,in which were seated two blood brothers.  
The first one,older was for the first time happy after so many years,and younger more quet one, finally destroyed hate for his brother in his heart,and he was happy about it.

They are having breakfast and it wasn't quet.

"So,my foolish little brother isn't soo foolish anymore,huh."-Itachi said smirking as he put his hands on his chest.

"Well,if you're looking on it like that,you're pretty much right.I figured out that revenge isn't gonna make me happy,but still i need to get it.I would've feel empty if i don't do it someone's gotta pay for the fate of Uchiha clan."-Younger responsed tapping his chin

" I agree,you're really become wise,you remind me of myself,but that's normal,after all,you're my brother,and maybe you're even stronger than i was in your age,but just maybe."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night,Orochimaru himself told me i've supprased you in this age."-Sasuke to be told,he still wanted to fight his older brother,to see is he really strong.

" Sasuke-nii,do you want Mangekyou Sharingan?I think i have an idea how to get it without killing me,and plus i can see in your eyes you want to fight ,what do you say?"-Itachi asked, he still wants to apologize to his brother somehow.

"Of course i want!And yes,i still want to fight you,this time i'll test _my_ strength."-He smirked and sat up.

"Perfect,you see i have one technique and it's called _Tsukuyomi._It's a powerful genjutsu unique to Uchiha,you see,only thing i must do is to look in your eyes,and you'll be in my world,three seconds in our time are seventy-two hours there.

I was thinking,if we fight there we could use all of our powers and to kill eachother,without any visible effect in the real world,if you kill me there,you should get mangekyou and with your curse mark that would be a deadly combination,even for me."-Itachi explained sitting up as well,if his little brother kill him there,then everything would be worth it.

"Well, i'm up for it.I really feel like kicking your ass,here or in other dimension"-Sasuke smirked fact,he doesn't feel that confident,his brother didn't know how bloodthirsty his curse mark was making him,and he hopes he never will.

"Feeling confident little brother?I can feel you nervous."-Itachi teased playfully.

"Are you gonna do it or not?"-Sasuke asked,his brother can be really annoying sometimes,even more than Sakura."_Sakura.I wonder what is she doing right now,i haven't seen her for a long time,she has really grown she look's like a real woman right now.I had hear that she has already suppressed Tsunade-sama."_

"Hello,Earth to bro!"-Itachi said,Sasuke suddenly found floor more interesting than sighed,his brother could be really weird , he appeared in front of him and flickered his forehead.

"Huh,you were saying something nii-san?"

"Yes,i were saying that you'll probably not feel well after it,sit down,and let's start"-Itachi answered activating his mangekyou sharingan.

"TSUKUYOMI!"-He shouted and suddenly they were in some different world. Instead of the Sun, there was a red moon that looked like Sharingan.

* * *

"Nice,i see you designed it pretty nice,nii-san."-Sasuke commented,to busy analyzing it,and taking out his Kusanagi sword.

"Heh,thanks little brother.I was preparing it for our fight.I wanted to see would you find a way out of it."-Itachi said taking a couple of shurikens from his akatsuki cloak.

"Do you want me to try to do it now?"

"No,i 'm sure you would do it without a larger problems."

"As you we start?I'm getting a little impatient here."-Sasuke smirked excitedly,he's finally gonna fight him.

"You first." Seconds after he said that he was kicked in the gut,_"Hn,he sure is fast.I'll play with him for a bit."  
_  
"Now,now Sasuke don't get too cocky over there._Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_!" Itachi said teasingly and summoned 4 more clones,they attacked Sasuke from all angles,but Sasuke reacted fast and summoned two gigant snakes and who attacked two of them,while he throw out shurikens on other two.

But,he couldn't see Itachi,who merged with the ground and summonded a lot of crows,while Sasuke fought crows,he hide his chakra signature and waited until Sasuke was done.

"_It looks like he's trying to tire me with crows, that's old,i expected more than that"-_Sasuke thought as he killed one more crow with his kunai._"Geez,there are so many crows,i won't success in killing them all so fast."_ Seconds later,crows became shurikens all aimed at him,he avoided them all and destroyed with his Kusanagi,seconds later he felt a smooth kunai at the back of his neck.  
"You are strong Sasuke,but still not my level"-Itachi said disappointed,he expected more than that,a lot more,then he felt a cold metal pushing thought his cloak and slicing the flesh,he whined,but not loud for Sasuke to hear.

"I should be saying that to you nii-san."

"So,all this time i fighted a clone,wise Sasuke, you knew i was trying to tire you out,so you hide your chakra signature and summoned a kage bunshin.I'm surprised you're actually using your brain."-Itachi said flatly and as calm as possible with a katana pressed on his back.

"But,you're gonna need more than ,i've created this world,not you."With that Itachi disappeared and throw a shuriken at Sasuke,who couldn't avoid it scratched his left chek,then attacked him with chidoried katana."Kai." And then Itachi explode,he was using Clone Great explosion,he barely avoided it and was panting slightly.

"Fire Relase:Great Fireball Technique!"-Sasuke shouted and created a fireball,Itachi did the same,they were even,then Itachi used Amaterasu to boost his powers and it almost hit Sasuke.

_"I need to use it,i don't have a choise."_-Sasuke thought as he did some hand seals."Kirin!"

A large lighting dragon attacked Itachi,and made a hole in Susanoo,hitting his left side,Itachi was now panting pretty heavily .

"Foolish little brother,that was close,but not enough."-Itachi said panting had a hole in his left side and it bleed pretty badly.

"Huh?And here i thought you were the injured one." His curse-seal was burning and covered his left side,he has to end it quickly,or he'll lose control.

"Less talking,more fighting."-Itachi responsed and created a gigant water dragon and attacked Sasuke,as he copied attacked Itachi bare fisted,and hit him in the stomach and backed away 20 meters from Sasuke."_That chakra,it's so evil it couldn't be any good from it."_ Now,Sasuke's whole body was covered in black marks and he couldn't see his brother,just a way of relasing blood,he started to shake,trying to fight the seal,Itachi saw the opportunity and took Sasuke's kusanagi and started running towards him,Sasuke saw it in the corner of his eye and stopped him in his tracks using chidori steam,seconds after that he felt himself unable to move.

"Sasuke,are you okay?You've got black marks on your whole body,should we stop?"-Itachi asked looking at his brother's shaking form,he was very worried.

" There's n-no need f-for that it's just curse-seal."-Sasuke answered,it hurt like hell,he could feel his control slowly slipping,he has to end this quckily.

Itachi came before him and put his hands on his shoulders,hedidn't believe his brother,he was in pain,and the only way of ending this was to kill somebody,so he'll have to do his little brother's sake.

"We have to end this,i'm sorry Sasuke this is fo-"-He stopped talking when he felt a hand piercing his chest,Sasuke used his chidori on him,when he wasn't looking.

"I know, looks like i won."

"Wait,was it all just an act?To catch me off guard?That was low."

"No it wasn' the last second i suppressed seal,and used opportunity."

"Good,let's go back."-After that was found himself again in the room.

"Sasuke,how are you feeling?"-after he got no response Itachi opened his eyes and saw a unconscious Sasuke.

. "It looks like he's got Mangekyou,now i just have to wait until he wakes up."

He sighed and picked him up,"Kami,little brothers can be very annoying some times."

He put him on bed and sit in a chair,taking a copy of "Icha Icha" and started to read.

* * *

One more chapter done!I personaly loved it!Fight was the hardest to write._. And yes!I made Itachi read Icha Icha xd  
Sasuke:R&R Peps!


	4. Danzo:The New Hokage or not?

The Third's Last Wish

chapter 5

**A/N:Bonjour peps!How's going outta there?Oh and i want to say thanks to one's who reviewed(Even it was just three of them).I dedicate this chapter to this great people!** **Haven't you seen manga chapter 620?It's f-ing awesome!**

* * *

Dunja: *walking in her mind space*Geez,where is that Sasuke?*suddenly bumps into him*Oh,Hi Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:Geez,Dunja-chan why did i pass out In the last chapter?

Dunja:*sigh* Sasuke you've got Mankegyou Sharingan,and it was too much for ya'.

Sasuke:But Itachi haven't pass out!

Dunja:You're not Itachi,you are Sasuke.

Sasuke:That means that Itachi is stronger!No fair! *pout*

Dunja:*facepalm*Nope,it means you've probably got a stronger Mangekyou.

Sasuke:Yeah!That totally makes sense!(A female choir sings DIVAAA) Wait a second,a choir?Really funny _Dunja_!

Dunja:Fine,fine sorry Sasuke.

Sasuke:You apologized! I'll say the disclaimer then! Dunja-chan does not own all belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

_In the last chapter you could see:_

"_Sasuke-kun,i'll never let that happen,never.I love you with my whole heart.I swear,next time i see you i'll tell you that."-Sakura said sobbing_

Hello Sakura-chan!You look exsited,and Hello Tsunade-baa-chan!Your old bones still work I see!OUCH!Sakura-chan don't be so mean!"Naruto said.

_"Let's go,we don't have time to loose."Tsunade ordered and i watched as Konoha's colours disappeared as we moved_

_"So,my foolish little brother isn't soo foolish anymore,huh"_

_I was thinking,if we fight there we could use all of our powers and to kill eachother,without any visible effect in the real world,if you kill me there,you should get mangekyou and with your curse mark that would be a deadly combination,even for me."_

_"I know,it looks like I won"  
__

* * *

_Uchiha Hideout In The Hidden Mist 8:30 AM._

'Geez,foolish little bro is still out of cold, and he is shaking,it looks like he has a …should I wake him up?'

-Itachi thought while giving a worried glance to his brother's shaking had been like this for 2 hours he's asleep.

In Sasuke's dream…

___I_ _found myself again in the Valley of The End looking at place me and Naruto this time,I fought against Kakashi,Sakura and Naruto.I could see Kakashi telling me something,and myself just laughing at that.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun,please come with us,Tsunade-sama will understand,just come with us."-Sakura said,with her eyes watering._

_I wanted to say that I will,but only words that had left my mouth were "You really think I came this far,just to give up now?"_

_"You disappointed me Sasuke,I've thought you were something special,I even compared you with myself and in my eyes you were my son."-Kakashi said in a sad tone.I felt my heart melt._

_"I wanted to show you that revenge isn't gonna make you happy,but you left,and here I am now,with the order to kill you." I wanted to say that I know,but this monster inside me said otherwise._

_"What do you know Kakashi?Konoha didn't order elimination of your clan,nor you killed your brother,the only person you truly loved."_

_"Sasuke!I've sworn to Sakura-chan I'll make you come with us,believe it!"-Naruto said in a angry tone,and started to run towards me with a rasengan.I smirked,it looks like I'll need to use chidori once again._

_"Naruto,do you really think you'll beat me with that cheap trick?"_

_"That's it!I'll rasengan your ass!Dottebayo!" Heh,it looks like I success in pissing him off, years ago,I only needed to say a magic word(dobe) to piss him,and today I needed a whole sentence._

_"Hn.I would love to see you try **Dobe**."-I smirked,knowing that if I piss him more,he'll lose concentration and I will then-wait,what will I do?I cannot kill him,he's my friend!I will kick his ass and then I'll leave,yeah I'll do that._

_"ARGH!I'll show you who's a dobe,teme!"_

_He was getting closer and closer,it's time to test my powers.I felt like my eyes were on fire,and then I looked myself in the sharingan has changed!Now it has a black background and red desing in a shape of a 's sure a Mangekyou!_

_"I should try something with that,but what?"-miliseconds after that I felt my hands moving and my throat shouting:,Susano'o!_

_I then saw a dark violet skeleton around me,defending me.I summoned chidori and started to run to we were about to clash I felt a kunai in my back.I turned around and saw Sakura pushing a kunai with tears in her green eyes._

_I felt dizzy,and my cursed seal activated,only this time,there weren't only black marks,blackness covered my whole body,and I felt pain in my back vanishing. When I looked it,I saw a red mark taking shape of injury and healing it._

_Sakura looked shocked,so I used opportunity and pushed her away,after that Kakashi tried to attack me with raikiri,but a black flames protected me and when they caught Kakashi,they didn't stop burning,until all that left of Kakashi was a pile of ashes._

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"-I heard Sakura shout,while holding Naruto's limp body,and then I realized whad I did.I killed my former sensei,and my bestfriend._

_"Oh god,what did I do?"-I whisphered feeling my eyes watering._

_"S-Sasuke-kun,why?Why?"-I was so in my thoughts that I haven't noticed Sakura as she came before me.I couldn't answer,and only words I could say were "I'm sorry Sakura,I really am."_

_She looked at me and said "Why didn't you kill me too?You had a chanse!Kill me now!"_

_"Sakura I-I cannot kill you,I just can't."-I answered feeling suddenly ill._

_She looked at me with a surprised look on that pale face._

_''What do you mean,why you can't kill me?"_

_"Because i-you mea-"-He couldn't finish,a voice interrupted him._

_"Hey foolish little brother ,wake up!"-It was Itachi's voice._

And with that everything disappeared and he was again In the real world

"Ugh,what happened?"-Sasuke asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You were out of cold when we came back,and I put you in bed,and then you were shaking and looked like you have a nightmare,so I woke you up."-Came Itachi's answer,sounding calm as always.

"And what did you do while I was asleep?Reading "Icha Icha" maybe?-Sasuke teased,he didn't know that his brother was a perv,he'd had to use It sometimes against him.

Suddenly,Itachi's face was red like a tomato.

"No,i don't know what are you talking about."-Itachi said,trying to sound confident.

"So,that book next to you Is not "Icha Icha",huh?"

"Don't you dare to tell anyone,or I'll say your secrets."

"Hn."

"However,do you have a plan how to kill Danzo and Madara?"-Itachi asked his younger brother,he was a good planner ,judging by how fast he had found him.

"Hn,I still have a team,and it's called "Hebi",They are a talented shinobi's and they helped me find you.I have a chakra sensor,Karin.A man from which cells was made cursed seal,and a water shinobi loudmouth Suigetsu.

They are quite useful .We could use them to find Danzo and Madara."

"Interesting,I think that would be smart. I think you should join Akatsuki,maybe we could work better there."-Itachi said glancing at his Akatsuki cloak.

"Hn,join the Akatsuki you say? Yeah ,that could work."

"Good,how are you feeling?I think you've got Mankegyou."-Itachi said while looking at his brother's eyes,if Sasuke was in pain,then he could see it in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine,Yeah I think too.I even dreamed some techniques."-Sasuke answered calmly.

"Dreamt you say?Well,as long as you can actually use you show me your mankegyou?"-Itachi asked curiosly.

"Yeah,no problem."

He then closed his eyes and when he opened them again,his onyx eyes were gone,as replacement there was black background and red design in a shape of gasped.

"_No,Sasuke doesn't have eternial mankegyou,no one is THAT powerfull,well besides Madara,but he got it after taking his eyes from his brother,and Sasuke got it after fighting in a genjutsy.''-_Itachi thought shocked.

"Is there something wrong,nii-san?"-Sasuke asked innocetly,his brother looked like he just saw a ghost.

"No,nothing.I sugest we meet with your team soon."

"Hai,I'll send them a message."-With that said,he summoned a hawk and gave it a scroll.  
_

* * *

_Hidden Mist,a place one and half kilometer away from Uchiha Hideout.9:00 AM_

"Geez,where is that Sasuke?We're waiting here for him,already one day!He better didn't die!"-Suigetsu Hozuki,water ninja and a lead loudmouth said,he hated his "boss" sometimes.

"Will you shut up,you water freak?"-Karin,chakra sensor and Sasuke's fangirl answered while trying to hit Suigetsu.

"He'll come when he's ready,I suggest that you two stop fighting."-Juugo said calm as always, while stroking a bird.

Suigetsu was ready to respond, but spotted a hawk flying towards them, holding a scroll.

"Hey,isn't that Sasuke's hawk?What is _that_ doing here?"-Suigetsu really hated that bird.

"Hozuki,do you want me to tell Sasuke-sama what you said about him?''

When Suigetsu quickly shoked his head bird sneered "I thought so,Sasuke-sama sent me to give you this." While giving Jugoo a scroll,and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hm,it says that we come to hideout and that we're joining the Akatsuki."-Jugoo read,with a frown.

"Oh great!That means more swords,lets go!"-Suigetsu ordered,even if he wasn't a boss.

* * *

_A road,20 miles far from Konoha_

"This is so troublesome!Why did I agree to be on this mission?"-Shikamaru whined,he was already tired.

"Shikamaru-kun,don't loose your spirit!This is for Konoha!"-Hinata chered her compadre.

Sai was of course,in his own thoughts,ignoring them all way.

Jiraiya,of course used the opportunity to promote his pervy book."Shikamaru,heh,do you want to read "Icha Icha"?It will sure return spirit!What do you think,why is Kakashi so good?"

"No,no,no!"-Shimaru shouted while sprinting in the fastest pace he possibly could.

Jiraya just smiled from ear to ear."Told ya! See Hinata,that's one of the best ways to make a lazy coward run."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Jiraya-sensei,please put that away!"

"What's wrong with this children this days?"-Jiraya muttered and put his book into his weapon pouch.

"Jiraiya-sama,could I get a copy?I want to write a study about people engaging in love."-Sai asked with his fake smile.

"Of course!"-Jiraya said handing him a copy. He really started to like this kid.

Little did they know that a shark like silhouette was watching their every move.  
_

* * *

_The Uchiha Hideout 9:10 AM_

A three cloaked silhouettes walked into a backyard of a big building. They had a amazed looks on their faces,they didn't see such a large building in a long time.

"Wow,so this is where Sasuke and Itachi fought?"-Suigetsu asked,nobody in particular._It seems that the Uchihas were really whealty.I should ask Sasuke to pay me some,but he would defiantly say something like "You've got your sword.",but eventualy he would pay._

Juugo nodded,place was unusually quet.

"There should be more damage than this,wait,scratch that _There isn't any damage at all!_What did they do?Fight with their eyes only?"-Suigetsu voiced again,just this time sounding annoyed.

"They are Uchihas after all,so it could be possible."-Karin said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah,I guess,Juugo where is entrance?Would you ask your birds or something?"-Suigetsu glanced at the gigant.

"I don't need to,you're standing on it."—Was his only response,suigetsu could _really _use his eyes somethimes,when he heard that,Suigetsu jumped away with a scared face.

"Sasuke could lisen thought it, oh no!He'll kill me!"-He started to panic.

"Don't act like a child!So what if he heard that?He would be calm as always and probably ignore you."-Karin sweat dropped as she fixed her glasses.

Juugo didn't say was too busy analizing the entrance,it was in a shape of a sharingan,but with a Uchiha crest in the middle.

"However,how we are supposed to open it?None of us has a sharingan,and I don't believe we'll success in coming in with a pure power."

"Heh,I think this sword will take role of a key."-Suigetsu took his sword and was about to hit entrance with before it hit it,they could hear a loud clashing was there,and his Kusanagi was blocking Suigetsu's sword.

Suigetsu looked shocked."S-Sasuke?Geez,you scared the living shit of me!"

Said raven haired man just sighed at his 'teamate's' behavior,he was a real child sometimes.

"Just follow me,all of you." He did some hand sings and the entrance did.

They were going thought a big tunnel,dusty and clearly unused for Suigetsu keeped his mouth shut,they continued like this for a couple of minutes,until they saw a light coming from the end.

Sasuke led them into a huge room with a wooden desk in the sat in one of the chairs and showed them to sit down too, they were confused to see Sasuke's brother,Itachi sitting in one of the couldn't hold it anymore and voiced his thoughts.

"Sasuke,what is your brother doing here?Just a day ago,you wanted to kill him,and now you're sitting next to him!"

Karin investigated chakra of the brothers and found that Sasuke's chakra is different,it was a pretty much lighter than before,That could mean only one thing.

"They seem to work things out,their chakra's are calm and could be only of you're with a person you trust."

Itachi smirked,but not evily,mean or sad,just teasing."I see you have a smart young lady in your team, haired guy is sure a water shinobi,Suigetsu,right?" Said loudmouth nodded.

"That means quiet one is Juugo, and smart one is Karin. Interesting choice of compadres,brother."-Itachi said in a calm voice,while looking at his just smiled.

"Did you expect any less nii-san?I needed the best to find you,they're a really good as a team."

Team Hebi's mouths were wide weren't exspecting their "leader" to say something like that.

"Good,we need someones like them."-and then he turned to them.

"You're sure confused,but I'll tell you just this,Konoha ordered me to kill Uchiha,we need you to help us find and might even fight Madara Uchiha and Danzou Shimura."

"We'll be glad to help,what are we gonna do first?"-Juugo asked with a polite smile.

Itachi returned it."Well,there will be soon a kage summit and we could tell the truth to the kages,but first you need to join the Akatsuki."

They nodded.  
_

* * *

_In Konoha…_

_"Oh kami,I never thought that being a Hokage is this difficult"_

-Shizune thought while doing some was ordered to mask in Tsunade-sama and act like her till she returns.

Suddenly a man in ANBU outfit bowed lowly and said in a quiet voice "Hokage-sama,Danzou-san wants to see you,he says its urgent,should I let him in?"

_"Danzou,huh?This cannot be good,Tsunade-sama always reminded me to never trust that man,she said he was dangerous,but I can't risk to be catched._"

"Yes,let him in."-she later ANBU disappeared and a man with bandages covering left side of his face came in and forced a polite smile and bowed.

"Hello,_Hokage-sama_,thank you for letting me in,could we please talk?Alone?"-he asked on purpose emphasizing the word Hokage.

"No,I don't see purpose in that,Danzou."-She knew he was thinkg about something,and she wont let him.

"Fine by me, Every ANBU commander and captain is with me,so it won't make any difference."

"With you?What do you mean?"-Shizune was shocked.

"Root,dear,a secret organization.I planned this since Tsunade became a now,when she's out of village I can do whatever I please."_  
_  
"Danzou,just think about know how crazy that sounds!And to be worse you're one of village's elders!"

"Oh, foolish girl,you think you can stop me?And you think you fooled everyone with that masking technique,but the truth is that everyone saw thought it."-Danzou sneered.

"Now,tell me where is the real Tsunade,or I'll have you dead."-Now being serious Danzou put a kunai to her throat.

"I don't know her location,she's with team seven,they're looking for Uchiha Sasuke."-Shizune babbled with a scared look on her face._I won't tell them anymore,truth about Sasuke most be secret._

_"It seems like she's telling the truth."_

"Well,well traitor became so dangerous?Heh,no matter,I'll kill him.I'm not useless like Tsunade or others."

Turning to leave he said "Oh,and Shizune or should I say Tsunade?You're giving me position as the Hokage very soon,understood?"

And with that he disappeared leaving a scared Shizune.  
_

* * *

**Done!Well,I know it sucks, but hey!I'm only 13!Review please,it gives me strength and inspiration!**


End file.
